On Friendship
by Cy Fur
Summary: Axel explains friendship to Roxas and Xion. Axel/Roxas/Xion.


Xion is sitting in Axel's lap. Roxas is surprised by the little twitch of… something in the back of his mind. Why can't _he_ sit in Axel's lap? Why can't Xion sit in _his_ lap?

"Roxas," Axel calls, reaching out towards the younger Nobody. "What took you so long?" He's got his arm around Xion's middle and the girl is sitting sidesaddle, her head on Axel's shoulder.

Xion smiles at Roxas waving at him lazily. "Hi," she says.

Roxas sits next to Axel, looking out at the sunset. He doesn't see any ice cream or paraphernalia thereof lying about, but Xion's wearing her easy ice cream smile.

"I was just telling' Xion here…" Axel's hand goes to the zipper of Xion's coat, wriggling it gently and tracing he girl's collarbones with one gloved finger, "about things best friends can do together."

"Really?" Roxas is vaguely surprised when Xion puts her feet in his lap, and even more surprised when one of Axel's long arms goes around his shoulders, pulling him closer, so that they're snug together.

"Sure." Axel's hand goes to Roxas' stomach, and he presses down gently. "Why don't you tell him, Xion?"

"Friends touch each other," Xion says in that same drowsy, content voice.

"Very true,," Axel agrees, and squeezes Roxas again.

"I didn't know that," Roxas says. He's paying more attention to the way Axel's fingers are drumming on his belly and fiddling with Xion's zipper.

"You know what else friends do?" Axel's squirms, moving away from the edge of the tower and taking the two teenagers with him.

"What?" Xion giggles when she feels Roxas' hand tracing along the bottom of her foot; it tickles.

"Friends can take their clothes off with each other." As if to demonstrate, Axel begins to draw Xion's zipper down.

Xion makes a startled noise. "Axel, what are you doing?"

"We're best friends, aren't we?" The hand not tugging at Xion's zipper is working at Roxas'.

"How come you're still zipped up?" Roxas reaches over and tugs Axel's zipper down, watching with interest as Axel's bony chest is bared. "Why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

"Didn't feel like it," Axel says. He slides his hand under Roxas' coat, his big hot hand splayed out across Roxas' belly through Roxas' plain black shirt.

Roxas looks at Xion, then makes a surprised noise. "What's… that?" He indicates Xion's chest, where there are… bumps.

"Breasts," Axel says. "You've never seen them before?"

"No…"

Xion looks down at her chest, her small breasts pushing the fabric of her black shirt forward. "It isn't that different from you guys," she says, and there is a faintly pleading note in her voice. She doesn't want to be different from her two best friends.

"Don't worry about it," Axel says lightly, and he reaches his hand around to take a small handful of Xion's chest through her t-shirt.

Xion makes a surprised noise, visibly startled.

"Are you okay?" Roxas asks, his voice full of concern.

"It feels… funny," Xion says. She reaches out to feel Roxas' chest, but it's flat, with nothing to grab hold of.

Nonetheless, when Xion's hand touches his chest through the shirt, Roxas shivers. Something about the Axel's hand looks holding Xion's chest makes his skin feel all shuddery and overly sensitive. It feels like the time he was practicing his magic with Larxene and she hit him with a thunder spell, all sparking and bright.

"I think I know what you mean," Roxas mumbles, and begins to tug Xion's boots off, if only because he needs to do something with his hands. He isn't surprised that Xion's socks are black, or that her feet are like his; big, at least in comparison to the rest of her body.

"You been busy, Roxas?" Axel's voice is teasing as his hands roam across Xion's chest. "My old mother used to say you'd go blind…."

"What?" Roxas keeps his eyes on Axel's busy hands. He can see the… texture of Xion's breasts change, at the tips, getting bumpy. Whenever Axel's fingers pass over the bumps, Xion shivers.

"Never mind." Axel pinches the tip of Xion's breast between two fingers and tugs.

Xion cries out, arching her back and grabbing at Axel's loose coat.

"You're hurting her," Roxas says, getting up on his knees to grab Axel's wrist.

"No I'm not." Axel reaches forward and grabs… something on Roxas' chest, twisting it.

Roxas groans, closing his eyes, the thing between his legs, which he has always thought is for pissing, is twitching, and it feels… hard.

"Does that hurt?" Axel asks, his tone faintly mocking.

"N-no…" Roxas stutters. It feels… intense is the best word Roxas can think of. Something in his belly twitches, and the thing between his legs twitches in response.

"Do you want to touch Xion, the way I am?" Axel's voice is solicitous.

Roxas nods. He does, although he isn't entirely sure why.

Without ceremony, Axel places Xion in Roxas' lap, arranging so that the girl is straddling the boy. He then moves to sit behind Roxas, leaning back against the wall.

Roxas squeaks, because Xion is resting her weight on… something. Something sensitive, that makes him want to buck his hips and roll his eyes.

Xion makes a similar noise, because the way she's sitting is pulling the seam of her pants tight up against… something, something sending prickly twitchy things dancing along the back of her neck and over her breasts.

"Are you going to touch her, Roxas?" Axel's breath is hot and slightly ticklish in Roxas' ear, and it makes the little hairs at the nape of his neck stand on end.

Hesitantly, Roxas reaches his hand forward and presses it against the lump under Xion's shirt. He can feel a smaller nub under his palm, and Xion whimpers again.

Xion holds on to the sides of Roxas' coat, shivering and sighing as Roxas fumbles along her breasts. Her eyes meet Axel's, and she feels a glimmer of surprise at the… possessiveness in Axel's eyes, possessiveness and something hot and flickering. Well, he _is_ a fire elemental. It makes sense that his eyes would have fire in them, right?

"Isn't she pretty, Roxas?" Axel's chin is resting on Roxas' shoulder, and his hands are pressed against Roxas' stomach, where Xion can feel them, hot and dry.

"Yeah." Roxas' voice is slightly choked, and he swallows in an attempt to clear his throat. Xion _does_ look very pretty, with her big blue eyes wide and her cheeks slightly flushed. She shifts in his lap, and he whimpers. The thing between his legs is stiff, and whenever Xion shifts, it does something to it that makes Roxas feel… weird. Ticklish and too hot and shot full of electricity.

Xion's hands move to wrap around Roxas' neck, resting on Axel's cheeks. She isn't expecting Axel to take her gloved finger into his mouth, and she _definitely _isn't expecting to feel Roxas' somewhat nervous finger twist the tip of her breast, making her buck her hips and press her face into Roxas' neck, although Axel's green eyes held her blue ones.

"Feels good, right?" Axel is panting loudly, rocking his hips gently against Roxas' backside. His face is wearing lean, predatory expression, and his tongue is wet and soft against her finger.

"Y-yeah…." Xion mumbles, rocking her own hips against Roxas. She can feel some type of lump pressed against his thigh, and whenever she shifts, she feels the thing against Roxas' thigh twitch.

"Oh…." Roxas closes his eyes and whimpers. "That's…" He tilts his head back, resting it on Axel's shoulder.

"It's nice, right?" Axel's bony fingers go to Roxas' chest, tweaking his nipples gently through the thin cotton shirt. "Real nice…"

Roxas lets out a loud noise, arching his back and pressing against Xion. He feels like his brain is melting, drip-drip-dripping down his spine through the thing between his legs, soaking into his jeans and leaving a dark stain that's hard to see but feels sticky and thick. He sags against Axel, panting, and closes his eyes.

Xion makes a confused noise when she feels the wetness against her leg. "Roxas… did you just…?" She wrinkles her nose. Did he just… _ew_!

Roxas blushes, reaching down to feel the wet spot in his pants, pressing it against his thigh. "I, um…"

"Calm down, both of you." Axel sounds like he's trying not to laugh. He reaches forward, pressing down on the seam of Xion's pants. The fabric is wet and tacky, and he likes the way she hisses her breath in. "See? It's normal for both of you…." He presses down, hard, on the little nub he feels, and is rewarded by her gasping.

Xion groans, blushing, and rocks her hips, trying to get more of that wonderful feeling and feeling something building at the base of her spine, something tingly and rough.

"C'mon, be a good girl…." Axel's long, clever fingers nudge and push against something that makes her toes curl.

Roxas bites his lip and tugs her closer, his hands going to her bum and squeezing it gently. She's warm and she's soft and she smells nice, and she makes something in Roxas feel warm and… special, in a way that he can't put his finger on, except that it makes him feel… safe.

Xion arches her back and makes a quiet needy noise, feeling something tap-dance up and down her back, from her scalp to the thick, wet pulse between her legs to her chest. She keeps shuddering for a few seconds, before going limp, pressing her face into Roxas' neck and glancing up to meet Axel's eyes.

Axel smiles at her, an easy, lazy smile. "You guys ready to RTC?" He brushed her bangs out of her face, pausing to stroke her cheekbone with his thumb.

"Yeah." Xion shakily attempts to stand up, her hands on Roxas' shoulder. Then she pauses. "Axel?"

"Hm?" Axel is zipping his coat up and giving Roxas a hand up.

"Axel, we didn't get to touch _you."_ Roxas stands up shakily. A bit shyly, he wraps his arms around Xion's shoulders and pressing his forehead against hers.

Axel tugs them both close-close-close. "Next time…" He tells both of them lazily. There will be a next time, too. In a more private place. Where he won't feel quite so… exposed. "Come on…" He opens a portal and indicates for the two of them to follow him.

Xion and Roxas follow after him easily enough, although Xion is still a bit shaky. This whole best friend's thing was a lot more complicated than she thought it was.


End file.
